Doug Jones (actor)
| birthplace = Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1985–present | spouse = | website = http://www.thedougjonesexperience.com }} Doug Jones (born May 24, 1960) is an American film and television actor best known to science fiction, fantasy, and horror fans for his various roles playing non-human characters, often in heavy makeup, in films and television series such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellboy, Pan's Labyrinth and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Early life Jones was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. After attending Bishop Chatard High School, he headed off to Ball State University, where he graduated in 1982 with a Bachelor's degree in Telecommunications, and a minor in Theatre. He learned mime at school, joining a troupe called "Mime Over Matter". Also during his stay at BSU, he portrayed the school mascot "Charlie Cardinal". Career Jones has worked as a contortionist. "You’d be surprised how many times that comes into play in commercials. They’ll want somebody to hold a box of Tide funny or something. I once squished into a box for a commercial for relaxed fit jeans".Johnson-Ott, Ed. "Hellboy's fish-guy gets filleted." Nuvo.net. April 14, 2004] Although known mostly for his work under prosthetic makeup, such as the zombie Billy Butcherson in the Halloween film Hocus Pocus, or the lead Spy Morlock in the 2002 remake of The Time Machine, he has also performed without prosthetics in such films as Adaptation., Mystery Men and Batman Returns, and indie projects such as Stefan Haves' Stalled, AntiKaiser Productions' Three Lives, Phil Donlon's A Series of Small Things and as 'Cesare' in David Fisher's 2005 remake of the 1919 silent classic The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. His performance as Abe Sapien in Hellboy, which opened at the top of the U.S. box office in the spring of 2004, brought him an even higher profile and much praise from audiences and critics alike. Explaining the challenge of working so often in rubber suits and prosthetics, he notes, "I have to make that a part of my being and my physicality and again, acting is a full body experience and that's a part of it when you're doing a costumed character."Topel, Fred; "Fantastic Four 2: Doug Jones: Doug Jones talks sequels, Fantastic Four and Hellboy."; craveonline; June 15, 2007 In 2005, he renewed his association with Mexican director Guillermo del Toro, starring as the Faun in del Toro's multi-Oscar-winning Spanish language fantasy/horror project El Laberinto del Fauno (Pan's Labyrinth). He also has a secondary role in the film as 'The Pale Man', a gruesome creature with a penchant for eating children. Working once more under heavy prosthetics in both roles, he was also required to learn large amounts of dialogue in Spanish, though his voice was ultimately re-dubbed. The year also brought success for The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, the film receiving three awards at the Screamfest Horror Festival in Los Angeles, including the Audience Choice Award.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0441741/awards Awards page for The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari at the] Internet Movie Database In 2006 Jones appeared in the feature films The Benchwarmers and Lady in the Water, and reprised his role as Abe Sapien by voicing the character in the new Hellboy Animated television project, recording two 75-minute animated films. In February 2007, Jones' likeness was used for Nvidia's "Human Head" tech demo."NVIDIA Demo: Human Head" at nzone.com In June 2007 Jones appeared in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer as the Silver Surfer (though Laurence Fishburne portrayed the character's voice). He reprised his role as Abe Sapien in Hellboy II: The Golden Army, once more under the direction of Guillermo del Toro, for which he played both the voice and body performance. He also played two other roles in the film: the Angel of Death and The Chamberlain, both under heavy prosthetics. Jones is open to playing more creatures in Del Toro's planned two-part The Hobbit adaptation, as well as his version of Frankenstein (which he began make-up tests for June 2009). Jones starred as himself in Sockbaby 4, the fourth installment of the Internet martial arts comedy series Sockbaby.[http://www.sockbaby.com/ Sockbaby website] in Manhattan.]] According to Jones' official website, he will appear in the upcoming French-language film Gainsbourg (Vie héroïque), written and directed by French comic-book author Joann Sfar and produced by Universal Europe. Jones plays La Gueule, the grotesque fantasy muse that teases, guides and accompanies Gainsbourg throughout his life. He is working under prosthetics designed and created by the Oscar-winning Spanish FX shop DDT Efectos Especiales, with whom he worked on Pan's Labyrinth. The film was released in France on January 20, 2010.[http://www.empireonline.com/news/feed.asp?NID=24036 Hewitt, Chris. "Doug Jones to star in Gainsbourg Biopic" Empire magazine; January 20, 2009][http://www.thedougjonesexperience.com/gainsbourg.htm Information on Gainsbourg: Vie Heroique at Jones' official site] In January 2010 Jones signed a book deal with Medallion Press to model a non-fiction comedic coffee table book called Mime Very Own Book, co-written by Adam Mock and Scott Allen Perry, and photographed by Eric Curtis. The book is due for publication in December 2011.[http://www.medallionpress.com/blurbs/mime.html Mime Very Own Book] at Medallion Press Jones plays Dr. Henry Vataber in the web series, Universal Dead.[http://www.universaldead.com/cast.html Cast page at Universal Dead website] In late June 2010 it was announced that Universal Dead will be made into a feature film."Universal Dead full length feature?" Indie Intertube; June 28, 2010 Filmography References External links *The Doug Jones Experience - Official website * Category:Contortionists Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Ball State University alumni Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:1960 births Category:Living people ar:دوغ جونز de:Doug Jones (Schauspieler) es:Doug Jones fr:Doug Jones it:Doug Jones nl:Doug Jones ja:ダグ・ジョーンズ pt:Doug Jones ru:Джонс, Даг fi:Doug Jones